All that she left behind
by Flying Squad
Summary: Diane regrets leaving Sam at the altar....but something makes her comes back
1. All that she left behind

Diane sat alone in her room. She had been thinking about Sam. She had been for the three months she had been away from him, all she could think of was him. She had left Sam, and Cheers, at the altar to pursue fame but had left her heart behind. She hated life without him. She cried constantly, at night of course, away from Sumner, away from the world. She cried for Sam, she cried for herself, she cried for all she had left behind.

Diane had fallen asleep, tears still on her cheeks and in her eyes. Huddling under her blanket, she dreamt of Sam and how he had taken her to Fenway Park once, to see the Sox play. She remebered how she had protested about going but loved it, and how he bought her a foam finger and put his arm around her. She remembered playing dumb so that he would explain the rules to her.

Diane woke up suddenly. Crying. tears were rolling down her face, she sobbed hysterically, missing Sam desperately. She felt nauseated and ran to the bathroom. Throwing up in the toilet, a woken Sumner came to see what all the commotion was.

"Diane, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay!" She screamed at him, causing him to go back to his room

Sam would have cared more, she thought. How could've she left him, she thought sadly.

The next morning, Diane's sickness continued, she cried at the breakfast table, she cried all morning, she couldn't bring herself to write a word.

It's been three months she thought. Does he miss me?

Three months?

Then it hit her. The sickness, the crying, the mood swings.

Diane washed her face and drove as fast as she could to the nearest pharmacy. Buying a pregnancy test, she didn't know what to expect, or to hope for.

Diane chucked the little brown bag on her passenger side seat and drove home. It wasn't her home though. This place was not her home.

Diane ran into the bathroom, following the instructions. The next two minutes were painfully long. She sat against the bathroom wall, closing her eyes. When she checked her watch, it was time.

Diane shook her head as she read the result. Positive. She was three months or so pregnant and her baby's father was miles from her. She ran to her room, packing her bags as fast as she could. Sumner came into her room, seeing her packing.

"Diane, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I belong with Sam. We belong together" She paused "The three of us"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah and Sam deserves to know, he deserves to be a father" Diane had started crying again

Sumner looked at her, leaving the room angrily, slamming the door.

That confirmed it she thought, packing the final things into her bag and making for her car

Sumner ignored her as she left, not even protesting that she stayed

Good riddance she said softly, closing the front door

Getting in her car, she didn't look back. She wouldn't until Sam holding her in his arms.

Diane pulled up at the phone box nearby to Cheers. She knew the number by heart and quickly dialled.

"Cheers, Rebecca Howe speaking"

Rebecca? she thought, puzzled

"Is Sam there?"

"Sam who?"

"Malone"

"Oh! The previous owner"

This stumped Diane

"He sold Cheers?

"Yes. I have a contact number though"

"Can I have it?" asked Diane, fighting off tears

"Sure, it's 555-4659" said Rebecca.

Writing the number on her hand, Diane thanked Rebecca and hung up. He sold the bar? she thought. Was it because of her?

Diane rang the number and waited for the response.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Diane?"


	2. Together again

Sam waited nervously for Diane. He had been twiddling his thumbs in the restaurant when she walked in. She could still light up a room with her smile.

Sam got up immediately and went towards her. She suddenly burst into tears and he put her arms around her. She was crying for so many reasons. She was so grateful that he had agreed to see her, so happy and so confused all at once.

Diane finally reduced her crying to small separate sobs. Sam broke away from the embrace slowly and looked at Diane. When he looked at her, he didn't see a strong Diane that he had once knew, he saw a vulnerable little girl, with the occasional tear escaping her still beautiful eyes.

"I didn't know you missed me that much" said Sam, with a little chuckle mixed in with his voice

Diane cracked a little half smile and Sam wiped a little tear from her eye. He let her sit down and just stared at her. He couldn't believe she had come to see him. He occasionally smiled at her and she smiled back but all they could do was study each others faces.

"Sam, I missed you so much. I couldn't live without you, I cried every night, just thinking of you being miles away"

Sam looked down, tears filling his eyes, a lump in his throat. He swallowed, making eye contact with her again.

"I missed you too. I couldn't live without you either. That's why I sold the bar, I needed to get rid of those memories"

"You wanted to get rid of what we had?" she sobbed

"No, no of course not. I just couldn't deal with neing in the bar without you there. You are a part of it, a part of me"

"And you're a part of me"

Literally, she thought.

"Sam, I really need to talk to you" pausing, she watched as Sam poured two glasses of water, one for him, one for her "I'm pregnant"

Water went everywhere, Sam frantically tried mopping it up before Diane put her hand on his arm and told him to stop.

"Pregnant?"

Diane nodded, beginning to cry again

Sam suddenly got up.

"That's the only reason you came back, isn't it?" he said, getting angry. before Diane could explain, he was walking out of the restaurant, leaving a crying Diane alone.

As Sam unlocked his car, Diane ran out of the restaurant and up to him. She slapped him hard across the face in anger.

"How could you! You think the only reason I came back was because of this baby, but I have news for you Mayday, you're wrong! I love you I missed you, I thought about killing myself, but you were too bloody selfish to notice!" she screamed at him, a crowd gathering.

Sam seized her shoulders and told her to calm down, but she slapped him again, and again.

"I hate you Sam! I hate you! Why I ever came back I will never ever know!" She screamed, storming off, not before delivering Sam with one glorified last punch.

As Sam was knocked back by the punch, blood pouring from his nose, Diane ran as fast as she could carry her pregnant self, before turning to stare at Sam one last time. She suddenly softened and ran to him

"I'm so sorry Sam, I'm so sorry!" she cried, cleaning up his nose with her spare tissues

Sam got up and went to his car. he opened the door and got in, signalling Diane to do the same.

Sam shut the door and sat silently.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper at you. I just couldn't believe it. I mean, I'm going to be a father, that's...amazing"

"You really think so?" said Diane softly

"Of course, I do. It was my natural reaction to be angry, I was just...shocked"

"So you believe me when I say that I came back for you, not just because of the baby"

Sam put his hand on Diane's stomach and nodded.

"Marry me Diane"

Diane sat silently

"Oh I'm sorry. That was put of the blue, you probably have so many feelings going around your head and all these emotions and so much to think abo..." Sam was interrupted by Diane, who kissed him like she never had done before.

When Diane drew her lips from his, Sam looked stunned

"Yes Sam, I will"

"Right then, first thing's first, I'm getting my bar back"

Sam started up the ignition, one hand on the wheel, his other free arm around Diane, his beautiful fiancee

Sam flung the door of Cheers open with his arm still around Diane

"Sammy!" screamed Carla, who then caught sight of Diane. "You!" she shouted

"Calm down Carla honey, Diane and I are engaged, and we're having a baby!"

Congratulations spread around the bar, even Carla said it when she saw Sam's face

"And I've come to get my bar back!"

More congratulations shouted around the bar

"I don't think so" said one voice in the corner

It was Rebecca.


	3. Back for good

Sam entered his old office. It looked so different. So...girly. Diane sat down on the couch, whilst Sam remained standing.

Rebecca sat firmly in her chair. "The bar isn't for sale" she said bluntly

Diane looked at Sam's dissappointed face and took a hold of his hand.

"I am looking for a chief bartender though. Since you left, Woody's only had reliefs filling in and even though he's good, he can't do it on his own. What do you say?"

Sam was about to refuse but he glanced at Diane and had second thoughts.

"Okay, I'll take it. I have a family to support. I have a mortgage to pay off, so thanks"

"You didn't sell the house?" said Diane, a little taken aback

"No, I couldn't do it. I ended up living there myself for a bit, until I sold the bar and bought the boat"

"Oh Sam. That's adorable."

"So Sam, when can you start?"

"Tomorrow, if you want"

"That's great thanks. Congratulations on your engagement by the way and your baby too. Everything seems to be falling into place for you guys."

"I guess it is" agreed Diane.

Later that night, Sam and Diane are sitting in front of the fire in the house.

"This is so perfect isn't it?" whispered Diane

"Yeah. One way or another, we always find ourselves back together"

"Love's crazy like that" said Diane with a half smile.

Diane kissed Sam on the forehead and he kissed her back.

"I need to call the hospital quickly" said Diane

"Why? What's wrong?" said Sam, panic in his voice

"Oh sweetie, there's nothing to worry about" she chuckled "I just need to book a scan okay?"

"Oh" said Sam, a hint of laughter in his relieved voice.

"Yeah. Will you come with me?"

"Stupid question Diane, of course I will. I wouldn't miss out on this for the world. First thing tomorrow, I'm selling the boat"

"But you love that thing"

"I love you more"

Diane smiled and kissed Sam again.

"You are so sweet. I love you"

"I love you too honey" he said, kissing her. Soon enough, they were passionately kissing. Diane suddenly broke from the embrace and ran to the bathroom. Sam could hear her being sick. he poured her a glass of water and took it to her.

"Here you go darling. You want a back rub?"

"No thanks, I think I might just go to bed actually, I'm quite tired"

"Okay honey. You know what you said about how you had to look after your family, that was possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard"

"I aim to please"

"I'm so glad I'm back with you, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else"

"Me neither" he whispered, picking Diane up and carrying her to the bedroom


	4. Double the joy

Sam drove Diane to the hospital. There was still a awkward silence between them as they drove to the hospital for Diane's scan.

"I can't believe we're going to see the baby today" said Sam, trying to lighten the mood.

Diane remained silent, staring out of the window

"Can you?" said Sam, trying to get a response

Diane continued to stare out of the car window, watching the city pass her by.

"Diane?" asked Sam, trying to get her attention

"Huh?" she said, suddenly breaking from her daze "oh i'm sorry sam. I am excited but you know me and my nature, I can't enter any situation without considering my trepidation"

Sam looked confused, which made Diane smile. She put her hand in his free hand and squeezed it tightly. "This is going to be perfect. The three of us. You, me and little baby Malone"

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Sam, fully well knowing the answer

Only since I was 13 thought Diane

"I like Toby" she said softly "but i know you'd probably want some Jock name like Chad or Brad or Stud"

"I like Toby too" he said, stroking her hand.

"And if the baby's a girl?" she asked

"I like Emily" he said quickly, too fast for him to retract it.

Diane thought about it for a minute, then nodded her head in agreement

"Emily Malone. it has a ring doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Okay we're here. Let's get you upstairs"

In the Doctor's office

"Okay Miss Chambers, I'm just starting up the machine"

Diane nodded and held Sam's hand as the doctor looked for the baby.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" she sobbed

"I can't seem to find a heartbeat"

Sam gripped Diane's hand harder.

"Here we go, a heartbeat. in fact, two heartbeats. You're having twins"


	5. Fears and doubts in her mind

Diane suddenly burst into a flood of tears. Sam signalled for the doctor to give him a minute with her.

"Diane, what's the matter?" he said, finding her a tissue

"Oh Sam. what if I can't do it? I mean, one baby is hard enough but two, I just don't think i could cope. What if we couldn't afford it and I had to take some dead-end job just to give our children a nice life?"

"That's what you're worried about? Diane, you are going to be a wonderful mother and if we ever get into money troubles, I'll be here to sort things out. Plus one of my best friends is an accountant" he joked

Diane smiled through her tears

"You're gonna be a great dad Sam"

"Thanks" he signalled for the doctor to come back in and finish the scan.

Sam and Diane walked out of the doctors office ahppy. Sam had his arm around Diane,who was holding the scan. She was staring at the picture smiling.

"Oh god, I have to get to work. You don't mind coming to the bar do you?"

"Of course not, it'll be weird not working there yet being there"

"You can hang out with the rest of the gang. You can even make your announcement"

"I can't wait"

"Then let's go"


	6. First day

Sam opened the door to Cheers for Diane and let her through

"Thank you my darling"

"Always a pleasure honey". She smiled when he said this "Sorry i'm a little late Rebecca, Diane had her scan"

"Have you got the picture?" asked Rebecca

"Uh huh, here it is" said an excited Diane, handing it to Rebecca to pass around the regulars.

"That's one big baby" smirked Carla

"Guess again Carla. We're having twins"

A cheer of congratulations spread around the bar as Frasier handed the scan picture back to Diane

"Congratualtions Diane"

"Thank you Frasier"

There was suddenly an awkward silence between the ex-lovers. Diane looked down at her scan and Frasier at his feet.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother Diane" said Frasier sighing

"Thank you, when your time comes, you'll be a great father'

"What about Sam?" he said, glancing at the bartender, mixing drinks for his friends. Diane glancing back at him smiling "He'll be a great father"

"Yeah, he will be"

"He can teach the kids to throw balls and perform other athletic feats"

Diane laughed at this

"Whilst you can read them stories and poems and plays"

Diane smiled and thought about her life with Sam


End file.
